With or without you
by Get-Down
Summary: Spielt in der Zukunft. Rory hat ein Kind von Jess ist allerings mit Dean verheiratet. (Wird später ne Literati Fic)
1. Default Chapter

Rachel sah zu ihrer jungen Mutter auf und dann wieder gebannt zum Fernseher. Die Konturen der 4 jährigen wurden nur noch durch ihr wunderschönes Lächeln perfektioniert. Ihr dunkles, glattes Haar und ihre wunderschönen, großen, braunen Augen zogen Rory jedes mal in ihren Bann. Rachel sah ihrem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich, dass Rachels Anblick Rory manchmal schmerzte, obwohl sie ihr Kind über alles liebte. Die kleine Rachel hatte ihren Vater nie kennen gelernt. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, dass Rachel Gilmore überhaupt existierte. Er würde es wohl auch nie erfahren, denn Rory hatte keine Ahnung, wo er lebte.  
  
"Schatz, möchtest du nicht langsam ins Bett?", fragte Rory lächelnd, während sie ihre Collegeunterlagen wegpackte.  
  
Rachel sah entgeistert zu ihrer Mommy auf. "Kann ich nicht warten, bis Dean nach Hause kommt?"  
  
Rory sah seufzend zu Uhr. 19:58 Uhr. Dann wandte sie ihre Blick wieder zu Rachel. "Na gut mein kleiner Engel, aber morgen gehst du wieder Punkt 20 Uhr ins Bett."  
  
Rachel nickte und sah wieder zum Fernseher, während Rory besorgt zum Fenster schritt. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm. Nichts ungewöhnliches für diese Jahreszeit, jedoch sorgte sie sich um das Wohl ihres Mannes. Schließlich ging Rory in die Küche, um erstmal Kaffee zu kochen.  
  
Nach schier endlosen 15 Minuten hörte man wie sich die schwere Wohnungstür öffnete. Sichtlich erleichtert rannte Rory zu dem kleinen Flur der Wohnung und umarmte Dean, auch wenn er sich eiskalt anfühlte.  
  
"Hey Babe.", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Dean erwiederete den Kuss rasch. "Hey.", antwortete er schmunzelnd, während er seine Jacke auszog. "Schläft Rachel schon?"  
  
Rory schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Sie hat auf dich gewartet, um dir Gute Nacht zu sagen."  
  
Dean sah lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer. "Dann bring ich sie mal ins Bett."  
  
Rory nickte lächelnd. "Ich mach dir dein essen."  
  
"Ist gut. Ich bin gleich da." Lächelnd küsste Dean Rorys Stirn und ging gleich darauf ins Wohnzimmer um seine Stieftochter ins Bett zu bringen.  
  
Rory ging zurück in die Küche um dort etwas Ordnung zu schaffen und alles aufzuräumen. Allerdings war die Küche schon sauber und Rory stellte einfach verschiedene Geräte um. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie über die Jahre hinweg bekommen hatte, wenn sie nervös oder verunsichert war, doch momentan, war sie sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Dean wieder da war. New York war schließlich überwältigend groß und auch für einen erwachsenen Mann wie Dean konnte diese Stadt gefährlich sein.  
  
[I]Rory kam geschockt von Lorelais Frauenärztin zurück. Sie machte einen zerstreuten Eindruck und wäre fast von 2 Autos angefahren worden. Sie wollte zu ihrer Mom, doch diese arbeitete im Indipendence Inn. Wo war das Inn? Wie sollte sie dahin kommen? Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Verunsichert setzte sie sich auf eine Parkbank und sah zitternd zum Mutterschaftspass in ihrer Hand. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Jess und sie hatten doch verhütet. Wie konnte es trotzdem passiert sein? Rory brauchte ihre Mutter. Doch wie konnte sie nun zum Inn kommen, wenn ihr der Weg nicht mehr einfiel. Schließlich wurde sie von einer bekannten Stimme etwas abgelenkt.  
  
"Rory, hey. Allles OK? Du siehst irgendwie abwesend aus."  
  
Rory sah aus glasigen Augen nach oben. "Lane, ich muss zu meiner Mom. I-ich weiß den Weg nicht mehr. Wo muss ich hin? Ich brauch meine Mommy jetzt."  
  
Die junge Koreanerin sah verwirrt zu ihrer besten Freundin und half ihr auf. "Komm mit ich geb dir erstmal einen Tee."  
  
Rory stand verunsichert auf, stopfte den Mutterschaftspass wieder in ihre Tasche und ging planlos über die Straße. Als sie zum 3. mal fast angefahren wurde, riss ein junger Mann sie zurück.  
  
"Rory! Bist du verrückt?! Dir hätte etwas passieren können!", fragte Dean scharf.  
  
Rory sah sprachlos zu dem großen jungen Mann auf. Ihr Blick wanderte nervös umher.  
  
Schließlich stieß Lane, die junge Koreanerin zu den beiden. "Rory was ist passiert?"  
  
Rory sah zu ihren Freunden. "Ich muss zu meiner Mom, aber der Weg... Ich weiß den Weg nicht mehr. Wie komm ich zum Hotel? Ich muss zu meiner Mom."  
  
Dean nickte Lane zu und sah dann wieder zu Rory. "Wir bringen dich hin, wenn du neben uns bleibst und nicht wieder einfach so über die Straße rennst."  
  
Lane nickte entschlossen. "Dean hat recht.Oh und warte..." Lane kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine Packung Baldrian heraus. "nimm eine hier von, dann geht es dir gleich besser."  
  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf."Das kann ich nicht tun. Das ist nicht gut für mein Baby.", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.[/I]  
  
Dean kam in die Küche und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er Rory, wie sie hektisch verschiedene Dinge umräumte. Das war so typisch für sie. Er ging lngsam auf sie zu und legte seine Arme sanft um ihre zierliche Gestalt und küsste ihren Nacken.  
  
"Alles OK, Beau?", fragte er leise.  
  
Rory nickte schnell. "Ich hab mir nur sorgen gemacht, weil du draußen warst und der Schneesturm draußen wie verrückt tobt, aber jetzt bist du ja da."  
  
Dean lächelte. "Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Soll ich dir mal was tolles erzählen?"  
  
Rory drehte sich grinsend zu Dean um, so dass sie ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ja, ich höre gerne tolle Sachen."  
  
Dean strich ihr langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Deine Rachel, unsere Rachel, hat gerade gefragt, ob sie Daddy zu mir sagen darf.", antwortete er intusiastisch.  
  
Rorys Grinsen wurde etwas dünner. "Das ist... Ich bin sprachlos."  
  
Dean ließ von ihr ab und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Aber es passt dir nicht?", fragte er emotionslos.  
  
Energisch schüttelte Rory den Kopf. "Nein, es ist toll, aber ich bin nur etwas überrascht, obwohl... Nein eigentlich sollte ich es nicht sein. Du bist für Rachel ihr Vater. Sie liebt dich über alles. Wenn du mal zu spät kommst, dann wartet sie bis du da bist und es ist gut, dass sie dich Dad nennt.", antwortete Rory schließlich mit einem matten lächeln.  
  
"Ist schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Reaktionen zu rechtfertigen.", winkte Dean ab. "Also, du musst morgen früh aufstehen, oder? Am besten du ghst ins Bett. Ich komm gleich nach, wenn ich gegessen habe."  
  
Rory nickte kurz und küsste ihn flüchtig. "Gute Nacht."  
  
Tief durchatmend ging sie durch das Wohnzimmer und dort die Wendeltreppe hinauf, die zu Deans und ihrem Schlafzimmer führte. Müde ging Rory zum Kleiderschrank und nahm sich eine hose und Shorts raus. Kurz darauf verschwand sie im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. 


	2. The Rachels first day at NYU

  
  
Müde stand Rory auf und tapste in das kleine Bad, dass direkt an ihr Schlafzimmer angeschlossen war. Gähnend zog sie sich aus und quälte sich in die Dusche.  
  
Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, föhnte die ihre Haare leicht an und knetete sie mit etwas Haarschaum, so dass ihre Kinnlangen Haare von vielen Locken geziert waren. Rasch wickelte Rory das große Badetuch um ihre dünne Figur und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Als sie sich ein schwarzes Sweatshirt und eine hellblaue Jeans angezogen hatte, blickte Rory lächelnd zum Bett, in dem Dean immernoch friedlich schlummerte. Leise ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste seine Stirn.  
  
[I]Rory stand lächelnd vor Dooses und beobachtete Dean wie er verschiedene Dinge einordnete. Man konnte schon einen kleinen Babybauch erkennen. Die zierliche Rundung war von ihr allerdings durch weite Kleider versteckt worden. Einige Leute rannten tuschelnd an ihr vorbei, doch das störte Rory mittlerweile nicht mehr. Zu Beginn der Schwangerschaft war es für sie die Hölle, doch sie hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Viele hatten sie am Anfang betrachtet, als wäre sie ein Parasit, der dringend zerquetscht werden musste, doch nun tuschellten die Leute nur noch hinter ihrem Rücken. Rory zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und ging in den Supermarkt. Strahlend ging sie auf Dean zu.  
  
"Hey. Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?", fragte sie und deutete auf ziemlich große Kisten.  
Dean sah lächelnd zu ihr, schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage.", antwortete er bevor er sie kurz küsste.  
Rory sah gespielt schmollend unter sich. "Einige Leute lästern über mich, andere lassen mich nichts heben und meine Mutter gibt mir tonnenweise Junkfoot zu essen."  
"Das kommt daher, dass du in 3 Monaten Mommy wirst, Schatz.", antwortete er schmunzelnd.  
"Ja und du ein toller Stiefvater.", sagte Rory lächelnd und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
Dean sah weg und zog seine Hand zurück. "Hör zu, ich muss noch arbeiten.Sehn wir uns bei dir?"  
Rory nickte. "Bis später."[/I]  
  
"Rachel. Steh auf. Wir müssen los.", flüsterte Rory leise, während sie ihre Tochter zart wachrüttelte.  
Rachel sah aus müden Augen zu ihrer Mommy auf. "Wie viel Uhr?"  
Rory ging zielstrebig auf die Fenster zu und zog die Rolläden hinauf. "7:20 Uhr und wenn du noch früchstücken willst, dann steh schnell auf, weil wir 2 hübschen dich um 8 Uhr in den Kindergarten gebracht haben müssen sonst verpasst du den Ausflug."  
Rachel nickte und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen. "Darf ich ein Buch mitnehmen? Dann kann ich im Bus lesen."  
  
"Aber natürlich Schatz, aber geh jetzt mal deine Cornflakes essen, während ich dir was zum anziehen raussuche."  
"Ja, Mommy." Rachel rannte so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beinchen trugen in die Küche und setzte sich brav an den Tisch.  
  
Grinsend schüttelte Rory den Kopf und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, um ihre Tochter zu beobachten. Rachel war das klügste Kind, dass sie kannte. Kein anderes Kind in ihrem Umkreis hatte sich selbst im Alter von 4, fast 5 Jahren das lesen beigebracht. Eine der vielen Dinge, die sie von Vater und Mutter geerbt hatte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging Rory zum Kleiderschrank und nahm für Rachel Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und einen warmen, beigen Rollkragenpulli mit Winnie Pooh drauf aus dem bunten Kleiderschrank. Schließlich ging sie zu ihrer Tochter in die Küche, die die leere Schüssel von sich schob. "Hier. Geh dich schnell anziehen und putz dir die Zähne, Schatz. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Rachel nickte heftig und sprang auf. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie ins Bad.  
Rory spühlte inzwischen schnell das Geschirr ab und sah immer mal wieder auf die Uhr. Als es 7:40 Uhr war kam Rachel fertig aus dem Bad. Sie hatte ihre dichten braunen Haare gebürstet und ging mit einem pinken Haargummi auf ihre Mom zu. "Machst du mir die Haare zusammen?"  
Rory nickte lächelnd. "Aber natürlich, Honey." Schmunzelnd flechtete sie die Haare ihres kleinen Engels und Band am Ende ein Gummi herein. "So du bist fertig mein Engel. Zieh schnell deine Turnschuhe an und nimm deine Tasche ich hab dein Lunchpaket schon rein getan." Rachel nickte schnell und rannte zum Flur, wo sie ihre Turnschuhe mit Klettverschluss vom kleinen Schuhschrank nahm und diese rasch anzog.  
  
Ein junger Mann, mitte 20 wartete ungeduldig vor der Whiteman Hall der NYU. Angepannt sah er auf die Uhr und blickte zur Straße. Immer wieder lief er vor dem großen Gebäude auf und ab, bis schließlich die Person auftauchte, auf die er gewartet hatte. Jedoch nicht alleine.  
"Rory, hey. Du bist spät. Hast du mir die Notizen mitgebracht?"  
Rory nickte eilig. "Hey Tom. Ich weiß, aber heute geht alles drunter und drüber." Schnell setzte sie ihre kleine Tochter auf dem Boden ab. "Zuerst blieb mein Wecker stehen und ich dachte ich hätte genug Zeit, aber es war schon 7:10 Uhr bis ich das bemerkt hatte. Dann hab ich schnell für meine Tochter das Lunchpaket fertig gemacht, weil sie heute mit dem Kindergarten zum Zoo sollte, aber als wir vor dem Kindergarten ankamen war es 8:10 Uhr und der Bus war schon weg, also sind wir schnell hier her gekommen und ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. Ich kann sie schließlich nicht mit in die Vorlesung nehmen."  
Tom kniete sich lächelnd auf Rachels Höhe, während Rory die Notizen aus ihrer Tasche nahm. "Hey. Du bist also Rachel. Deine Mom erzählt mir immer von dir. Ich bin Tom. Deine Mom und ich studieren zusammen."  
Rachel nickte grinsend. "Ich weiß. Mommy erzählt mir immer alles."  
"Wow. Alles? Das ist ja toll. Ich hab gehört du liest gerne.", antwortete Tom.  
"Ja sehr. Mommy und ich haben gestern abend angefangen den Zauberer von Oz zu lesen."  
"Nein, echt? Das Buch ist toll nicht?"  
Rachel grinste. "Ja. Mom meint ich wäre manchmal wie Dorothy und das ist toll, weil nach Mom is Dorothy die allertollste Person, die es gibt. Ich will später mal genauso werden wiesie. Oder wie Mom."  
Rory schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und übergab Tom die Notizen. "Hier. Pass gut drauf auf. Wir müssen dann weiter."  
Tom stellte sich wieder hin und strich eine Strähne seiner blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Willst du deine Vorlesungen ausfallen lassen?"  
Rory zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. "Mir bleibt keine Wahl."  
Tom sah von Rachel zu Rory. "Wenn du möchtest pass ich auf die kleine auf. Wir gehen zu Starbucks und sie kriegt einen koffeinfreien Frappachino und wenn deine Vorlesungen vorbei sind, dann kannst du mich kurz anklingeln und wir kommen wieder hierher."  
Rory umarmte Tom erleichtert."Danke. Du bist meine Rettung."  
Dann kniete sie sich zu ihrer Tochter. "Also, was sagst du dazu? Willst du mit Tom in ein witziges Kaffee gehen? Da gibt es ganz leckere Getränke und danach könnt ihr sicher noch auf einen Spielplatz."  
Rachel nickte. "Ja, gerne. Darf ich da auch mein Buch weiterlesen?"  
Rory grinste und strich ihrer hübschen Tochter über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Aber natürlich mein Schatz."  
Tom sah den beiden lächelnd zu. "Also, wir gehen dann mal. Bis später."  
Rory schmunzelte. "Bis später ihr zwei. Viel Spaß und falls irgenetwas sein sollte, ruft mich an."  
Rachel winkte ihrer Mom noch einmal und nahm dann Toms Hand. "Bis später, Mom." 


	3. Chaos at starbucks

Rory kritzelte noch schnell die letzten Worte des Professors mit, bevor sie ihren Stundenplan zur Hand nahm und ihn durch ging. Als nächtes war Psychologie an der Reihe. Bedrückt seufzte die junge Frau, nahm ihre Sachen, ging los und versuchte nicht unentwegt an ihre kleine Tochter und ihren besten Freund zu denken. Rachel war bei Tom, also MÜSSTE es ihr einfach gut gehen. Außerdem hatte Rory nur noch 2 Studienfächer vor sich, bis Tom und sie sich wieder treffen würden. Etwas beruhigter machte sie sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg zur "Oscar Wilde Hall", um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

"...und Mommy sagt immer, wenn jemand bös zu mir ist, dann soll ich ganz laut schreien und das mach ich auch immer."  
"Wow. Du bist ja ein tolles Mädchen. Und kannst du dir auch schon die Schuhe zubinden oder schwimmen?", antwortete Tom schmunzelnd.  
Rachel nickte und schlürfte an ihrem Erdbeermilchshake. "Ja. Schwimmen hab ich gelernt als ich 3 war und schuhe zubinden auch und Dean, Mommys Mann, hat mir letzte Woche Fahrrad fahren ohne Stützräder beigebracht im Central Park."  
"Dann bist du ja schon fast richtig groß.", sagte Tom lächelnd, als sein Handy klingelte. Hektisch kramte er es aus seiner Hosentasche und nahm den Anruf an. "Ja?..... Uhm wir sind hier vor Starbucks..... Wir sind die Tochter meiner besten Freundin und ich.... Klar. Bis gleich."  
Rachel sah intressiert zu Tom. "Wer war das?"  
"Das war mein Mitbewohner. Er kommt zu uns, um mir das Geld für die Miete zu bringen.", erklärte Tom.  
"Ist der auch so lustig?", wollte Rachel neugierig wissen.  
Tom musste lachen. "Bin ich denn lustig?"  
Rachel nickte grinsend. "Ja. Alle Freunde von Mommy sind lustig. Außer Dean, wenn er streng zu mir ist, oder ich mein Zimmer aufräumen muss. Außerdem kennst du ganz viele tolle Bücher."  
Tom schmunzelte. "Manchmal müssen Menschen streng sein. Das ist dann nicht schön, aber sie wollen immer nur dein bestes."  
Rachel nickte ruhig. "Aber menachmal ist Dean richtig streng. Einmal wollte ich Kaffee trinken, wie Mom es immer macht oder wenn ich an Mommys Bücher gehe. Letzte Woche wollte ich eins von Oscar Wilde lesen und da hat mich Dean angeschrieen und als ich geweint habe, da hat er mich dann aber in den Arm genommen und sich entschuldigt und dann durfte ich bei Mommy und ihm schlafen."  
"Hat Dean dich schon mal geschlagen?", fragte Tom etwas abgeneigt.  
"Nein. Das macht er nicht. Dafür hat er mich zu lieb. Er ist nur manchmal sauer. Wenn ich Momy nach meinem Daddy frage, aber jetzt darf ich zu Dean Daddy sagen und das ist schön, weil ich dann auch sagen kann "Mein Daddy"."  
Tom trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Das ist doch schön. Kennst du deinen Daddy denn nicht?"  
Rachel sah unter sich und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein. Grandma hat mir mal gesagt, dass Mommy und er sich ganz doll lieb hatten, aber er dann weggelaufen ist. Als ich ganz klein war, da hab ich mal ein Bild von ihm gesehen, aber ich kann mich mehr daran erinnern, wie er aussieht, weil Dean die Bilder auf den Speicher gestellt hat. Mein Daddy und Dean mochten sich nämlich nie. Mom sagt immer, dass ich meinem Dad ganz ähnlich sehen würde und die selbe Musik mögen würde, obwohl Dean mir viel Musik verbietet, die ich mag, aber ich bin ganz stolz darauf, dass Mommy sagt, dass wir uns ähnlich sind."  
Tom schmunzelte. "Dein Daddy ist bestimmt ein toller Mann."

Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er seinen Mitbewohner erkennen, der auf Rachel und ihn zugerannt kam. Rachel folgte Toms Blick und sah zu dem größeren Mann, der eilig auf die beiden zutrat. Nervös blickte sie zwischen den Männern hin und her. Tom lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Keine Sorge. Das ist nur mein Mitbewohner." Rachel nickte eilig und sah wieder zu dem großen dunklen Mann, der nun zu ihrem Tisch kam. "Hey.", antwortete er knapp und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Rachel. Diese musterte ihhn interessiert und rutschte hibbelig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Tom sah ruhig zu seinem Mitbewohner. "Hey. Hast du die Miete mitgebracht?"  
Toms Mitbewohner schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab sie gleich bei Misses Larson abgegeben."  
Tom nickte. "Das ist gut." Dann sah er von Rachel zu Marc. "Rachel, das ist mein Mitbewohner Marc Ferron. Marc, das ist meine Freundin Rachel Gilmore. Sie ist Rorys Tochter."  
Marc lächelte freundlich und wandte sich an Rachel. "Hey Rachel. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Bisher kenne ich nur deine Mommy Rory.''  
Tom lächelte ruhig und lehnte sich zurück. "Also, was gab es noch so dringendes abgesehen von der Miete?"  
Marc schmunzelte ruhig. "Ich hab 4 Tickets für die Buchlesung in der Bibliothek. Ich dachte eine ist für dich, eine für mich und 2 für Rory. Sie weiß Bescheid."  
Tom nickte. "Stimmt. Sie hat gestern schon nachgefragt. Das sind doch die Tickets für heute abend, oder?"  
Marc grinste leicht."Ja. Das große spektakel, dass in ganz New York breitgetreten wurde und zu dem es nur 50 Karten gab. Schließlich kriegt man nicht alle Tage ein Oscar Wilde Buch von einem berühmten Schriftsteller vorgelesen."  
Rachel schmollte. "Ja und ich darf nicht mit."

_Jess strich Rory sanft durch die Haare. "Ich liebe dich.", murmelte sie im halbschlaf. Jess strich sacht über ihren Körper und beobachtete, wie Rory langsam einschlief. Schmunzelnd sah er wie sie unter seinen Berührungen ruhiger atmete. Er legte seinen Kopf direkt neben ihren und küsste sacht ihre nackte Schulter. Noch nie war er so zu frieden mit allem. Für kurze Zeit waren die Sorgen wegen der Schule und wegen Jimmy vergessen. Er konnte nur an das wunderhübsche Mädchen in seinen Armen denken. Er schloss schmunzelnd die Augen und blieb einfach ruhig neben ihr liegen._


	4. Liebe und andere Katastrophen

Rory blockierte nun seit etwa einer guten Stunde das Bad der Forresters. "Rory, beeil dich. In 30 Minuten geht es los."

Frustiert ging sie aus dem Bad und sah zu Dean, der aus dem staunen nicht mehr rauskam. "Ich kann so nicht weg. Ich sehe furchtbar aus.", protestierte Rory.  
"Nein Honey. Ganz und gar nicht. Du siehst... Wow... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das Kleid sieht an dir wunderschön aus.", antwortete er ihr nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Wirklich?", fragte sie und schmunzelte verunsichert.  
"Wirklich.", bestätigte Dean nickend. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus."  
Rory lächelte und nahm Deans Hand. Sie ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sarah, die Babysitterin über ihren Schulbüchern saß.  
"Also, wir gehen jetzt. Wenn du Hunger hast, dann kannst du dir eine Pizza bestellen. Geld legt neben dem Telefon und wir sind spätestens um 24 Uhr zurück."  
Sarah nickte Rory zu. "Ist gut. Danke. Viel Spaß."  
Dean schmunzelte. "Danke. Wir gehn dann Bye."

Tom und Marc wurde eine Reihe zugewiesen in der erst 2 Menschen saßen. 3. Reihe. Eigentlich relativ gute Plätze. Man konnte alles erkennen und vor ihnen saßen nicht all zu große Menschen. Als sie sich setzen bekamen sie Bruchstücke von dem Streit der jungen Männer mit, die mit ihnen in der Reihe saßen.

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich mich von dir Trottel dazu hab breitschlagen lassen. Siehst du das Justin?" Der Mann in der schwarzen Lederjacke deutete auf ein Buch das er hochhob. "Ich brauch keinen Schrifsteller, um mir vorlesen zu lassen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kann es selbst."  
Der blondhaarige Mann neben ihm lehnte sich ruhig zurück. "Fein. Noch kannst du abhauen. Es hat schließlich noch nicht angefangen."  
"Du Blödmann ich musste für diese verdammte Karte 20 $ bezahlen und komischerweise hab ich keine Eltern, die mir das Geld überall hin schieben."

Marc wandte sich an Tom, da der Mann in der Lederjacke ihn schon schief ansah. "Aaaalso, Rory und ihr Mann sind noch nicht da?"  
Tom sah skeptisch neben sich auf die freien Plätze und dann zu Tom.  
"Schon gut. Sag nichts.", antwortete Marc zähneknirschend.

Als der Name Rory fiel wurde der junge Mann neben Marc leicht hellhörig. Allerdings schüttelte er dann den Kopf. Rory Gilmore hatte schließlich geplant in Yale zu studieren und das hier war die New York State University. Völlig undenkbar, dass ihm ausgerechnet HIER seine Ex-Freundin begegnen konnte. Außerdem war Rory nicht verheiratet. Aufgebracht wandte sich der junge Mann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Rory stieg grinsend aus dem Van, den Dean gerade eingeparkt hatte und gab der Beifahrertür einen heftigen Schwung. "Nein mein Schatz, Good Charlotte."  
Dean grinste leicht und schlang im gehen seine Arme um Rorys Körper. "Blink 182."  
Rory grinste breiter, nahm die Eintritsskarten aus ihrer Handtasche und flüsterte noch einmal schnell "Good Charlotte.", bevor sie den Eingang erreicht hatten.  
Als Dean und sie die Treppe hochstiegen, schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf. "Blink 182!"

Vor der Lesehalle traf Rory dann auf Tom, den sie kurz umarmte. "Good Charlotte."  
Dean schüttelte kurz Toms Hand und sah dann wieder zu Rory. "Blink 182."  
Tom sah verwirrt von Rory zu Dean. "Was macht ihr da?"  
Rory sah grinsend zu Dean "Good Charlotte!" Schließlich wandte sie sich Tom zu. "Wir diskutieren gerade darüber, wer die größte Möchte.Gern-Kommerz-Punkband ist."  
Tom winkte ab. "Wenns weiter nichts ist. Aber das sind defnitiv Blink 182."  
Rory warf Tom einen bösen Blick zu und ging leiht sauer in die Halle.

Dean dagegen klopfte Tom auf die Schulter. "Du hast dir gerade einen Feind verschafft. Oberstes Gebot, was Rory betrifft: Wiedersprech ihr nie. Egal was passiert..."  
"OK, ich werde mich dann bei ihr entschuldigen gehen...?", antwortete Tom mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Dean nickte. "Kluge Entscheidung."

Tom sah zur Halle und betrat diese gemeinsam mit Dean. "Warum darfst du ihr dann wiedersprechen?"  
Dean grinste und schlang einen Arm um Rory, die hinter der Tür auf die beiden gewartet hatte. "Ich bin ihr Mann. Sie liebt mich, wir verbringen ganz viel Zeit miteinander und wir sehen uns jeden Tag."  
Tom sah nachdenklich an die Decke und nickte. "Gute Argumente. Gehn wir uns setzen. Wir haben Plätze in der 3. Reihe."  
Dean nickte Tom kurz und sah dann grinsend zu Rory. "Blink 182."  
Schmunzeld sah Rory zu Dean. "Good Charlotte.", sanft küsst sie ihn, während die 3 los gingen.  
Dean erwiederte den Kuss und grinste verschmitzt. "Blink 182." Dieses mal küsste er sie.  
Rory drehte sich zu Dean um und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Dean sah schmunzeld zu ihr und stich zart über ihre Wange. "Good Charlotte."  
Tom sah, die Nase kräuselnd, zu Dean und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich möchte nicht wissen wie sie geschafft hat, deine Meinung zu ändern.", sagte er grinsend, als er in die Reihe ging und seinen Platz einnahm.  
Dean küsste Rory noch einmal und sah dann zu Tom, um ihm zu antworten, doch schließlich viel sein Blick auf Jess, der ruhig in seinem Buch las.  
Rory folgte Deans Blick anfangs lächelnd, doch dann sah sie vollkommen emotionslos zu Jess, der in diesem Moment zu den beiden aufblickte. Rory klammerte sich fester an Dean und dachte das ihr Herz kurz vor dem zerspringen stand. "Das ist nicht wahr.", murmelte sie zu sich selbt. Schließlich befreite sie sich aus Deans Griff und rannte nach draußen. Jess sprang kurz darauf auf und folgte ihr eilig. Dean sah den beiden einfach fassungslos hinterher. So richtig konnte er immernoch nicht begreifen, was da gerade passiert war.

_"Mom er ist weg. Ich bin schwanger. Wir haben doch nur einmal miteinander geschlafen. Wir konnte das passieren. Ich bin schwanger. Jess hat mich im Stich gelassen. Er hat mich belogen. Er weiß nicht mal von dem Baby." Rory weinte bitterlich in den Schoß ihrer Mutter und klammerte sich in den Schoß ihrer Mutter.  
Lorelai stich ihr sanft über den Rücken und hielt sie fest in ihrem Arm. "Shhht Schatz. Alles wird gut. Ich versprechs dir.", flüsterte sie leise und wog ihr Mädchen hin und her.  
"Ich hab Angst Mom.", antwortete Rory heiser, während sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Dean und Lane sind die einzigen, die mich nicht behandeln ald hätte ich die Pest und Lane darf ich noch nicht mal zu Hause besuchen. Sie darf mich nur dann sehen, wenn sie ihre Mom anlügt."  
Lorelai nahm Rory in den Arm und wog sie sanft hin und her. "Es wird alles gut mein Schatz. Ich bin bei dir. Ich pass auf euch auf."_

Rory rannte schneller, während sie Tränen ihre Wange herunter liefen. Alles kam wieder in ihr hoch. Die Schwangerschaft, Dean, wie er sich um sie gesorgt hatte und Jess, der ohne ein Wort nach Kalifornien abgehauen war. 3 Tage nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie hatte keine Adresse, keine Telefonnummer, nichts. Und gerade heute musste sie ihn wieder sehen. Rory und Dean gingen selten miteinander aus und beide hatten sich auf diesen abend gefreut, aber das er in so einem Desaster enden würde hatte keiner geahnt. Gleich war sie zu Hause. Sie war bei Rachel. Bei ihrem Sonnenschein.

"Rory, warte!", hörte sie Jess aus einiger Entfernung rufen, allerdings ließ sie das nur noch schneller laufen.  
"Verschwinde! Geh wieder nach Kalifornien!" Rory kam vor ihrer Haustür an und steckte mit zittrigen Händen den Schlüssel ins Loch, als Jess sie einholte.  
"Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, glaub mir.", sagte Jess etwas leiser, als er neben sie trat.  
Rory rannte schleunigst in den Flur und dann die Treppe hinauf.  
Leicht Genervt warf Jess hinter sich die Haustür zu und folgte ihr. "Rory, jetzt bleib doch stehen und renn nicht immer weg!"  
"Darin hast DU doch Übung. Also bitte, lauf wieder weg! Geh zurück zu dieser verdammten Buchlesung!" Hecktisch sperrte sie die Tür auf und wollte sie gleich, wieder schließen, doch Jess war stärker als sie. Er war es immer gewesen. Nachdem er die Wohnungstür aufgedrückt hatte stand er wortlos vor Rory, welche ihn starr anblickte. "Sarah, ich bin zu Hause. Danke das du da warst, aber du kannst jetzt gehn."

Sarah trat verunsichert aus dem Wohnzimmer und zog ihren Rucksack an.  
"Ist gut. Rachel schläft schon. Falls sie mich brauchen, wissen sie ja, wo sie mich finden können."  
Nachdem Sarah aus der Wohnung gegangen war sah Jess zu Rory. "Wer ist Rachel?", fragte er verärgert.  
Rory drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging ins Kinderzimmer.  
Jess folgte ihr wütend. "Wer ist Rachel?", fragte er nun etwas leiser.  
Ohne auf Jess' Frage zu antworten kniete Rory sich neben das Bett und strich ihrer kleinen Tochter durch die Haare. "Schatz, hier ist jemand den du bestimmt kennen lernen willst.", flüsterte sie leise und strich Rachel durch dichtes schwarzes Haar.  
"Sag dem Weihnachtsmann er soll an Weihnachten auf mich warten.", murrte Rachel schon halb im tiefschlaf.  
Rory lächelte matt und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
Jess allerdings stand stumm da und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen.

Nervös ging Rory zur Kaffemaschine und setzte erstmal Kaffee auf. Nach einigen Minuten kam Jess zu ihr.  
"Ist sie Deans und deine Tochter?", fragte er ruhiger.  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine. Sie wird nächsten Monat 5 Jahre alt."  
Jess setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und rechnete angestrengt nach. Er kalkulierte die Schwangerschaft in seine Rechnung mit ein.  
"Du verarschst mich oder?", sagte er nach einer längeren Pause. "Ich brauch jetzt ne Zigarette." Hastig kramte er in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke eine Zigarette hervor und zündete diese an.  
"Ich hab es 2 Monate gemerkt nachdem du weg warst. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du musst für nichts Verantwortung übernehmen. Also, renn wieder davon."  
Rory ging zur Kaffeemaschine, nahm eine Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank und goss sich den frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee in die Tasse.  
"Rory, du erzählst mir grade, dass ICH Vater von einer 4 jährigen bin. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Vor Freude Luftsprünge machen? Verdammt lass mir erstmal kurz Zeit."  
Rory lachte bitterlich und spürte wie neue Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie blieb mit dem Rücken zu Jess stehen und wischte so schnell sie konnte die neuen Tränen weg. "Du bist nicht ihr Vater. Du bist ihr Erzeuger, aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie oder ich dir eine Position einräumen, die du nicht einmal ansatzweise verdient hast."  
"Ich geh dann.", murmelte Jess während er an seiner Zigarette zog und aufstand.  
"Natürlich! Verschwinde wieder. Ich hab die Schnauze so voll von dir! Ich will dich NIE wieder sehn."  
"Tja Yalegirl, wärst du brav nach Yale gegangen, dann wären wir uns heute nicht begegnet.", bemerkte er trocken.  
Rory griff wütend nach der Kaffeetasse und warf sie Richtung Jess. Allerdinge prallte die Kaffeetasse an der Wand ab und konnte Jess somit nicht mehr treffen.  
"Wow, wolltest du mich erschlagen? Du weißt, dass das strafbar ist?", fragte Jess ruhig und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
"Könntest du nur einmal deine bescheuerte Art ablegen? Ich hasse es, wenn du so bist!", entgegnete Rory wütend.  
"Was verlangst du von mir? Ich erfahre, dass ich ne Tochter habe und du noch mit Dean zusammen bist. Das ist ein ziemlicher Schock für einen abend. Nicht, dass die Sache mit Dean allein schon genug schockmaterial wär.." Jess setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah zu Rory.  
"Verheiratet. Dean und ich sind verheiratet.", bemerkte Rory immernoch verärgert.  
Jess ging zum Küchenfenster, öffnete es und schnipste die Zigarette heraus. "Soll ich jetzt Luftsrünge machen?"  
"Also, verschwindest du jetzt wieder?", fragte Rory und versuchta Fassung zu bewahren.  
Jess setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. "Darf ich sie kennen lernen? Ich meine, erlaubst du mir sie zu sehen?"  
Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann sie dir nicht vorenthalten. Schließlich ist sie auch dein Kind."  
Jess seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ungläubig schüttelte er den den Kopf. "Das ist... oh man... Ich kanns nicht fassen."  
Rory seufzte ebenfalls. "Vor 5 Jahren hab das auch immer gesagt. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an den Schock.", bemerkte sie trocken.  
Jess stand seufzend auf. "Ich geh dann jetzt. Ich muss das erstmal auf irgendeine Art verarbeiten. Kann ich sie sehen? Vielleicht am Samstag?"  
Rory dachte kurz nach. "Rachel und ich gehn Samstag in den Central Park, aber du kannst ja mitkommen."  
Jess nickte. "Ich bin dann so gegen 13 Uhr da."

Rory legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen, als sie die Wohnungstür is Schloss fallen hörte. Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Vor 5 Jahren hatte sie sich jeden Tag aufs neue erhofft, dass Jess zurück kam. Jeden Tag wieder darum gebeten, dass er wieder zu Luke zurück kehrte, doch es geschah nie. Warum musste er gerade JETZT auftauchen? Jetzt, wo Dean, Rachel und sie eine Familie waren. Fragen über Fragen häuften sich in ihrem Kopf an und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald zerplatzen würde. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, doch dieses ma unterdrückte sie keine einzige sondern ließ sie einfach laufen.


End file.
